Final Destination Ancient Destruction
by Dawn Prince of Darkness
Summary: A High School History class is on a field trip to an ancient church when a student has a vision that it will collapse killing everyone inside, he managed to get some people out and just like in his vision the church collapses. They think they are safe but Death has other plans for them.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this is my first time actually posting anything on and your thoughts would be greatly appreciated. I do not own the Final Destination series and I by no means make a profit from this. My characters and this story are mine though and if you want to post it on your site or blog etc. please ask me first. And thanks to my loving mother who nagged me for months to continue this and who proof read my first drafts, anyway on to the story, hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 1:

The Church

Dawn sat in his car listening to Black Veil Brides and looking into the rearview mirror applying eyeliner. Dark brown eyes looked back at him as he moved the pencil under each eye. He constantly had to move the fringe of his black hair behind his ear to work on his left eye. He was waiting for his friends to arrive before they could leave. His High School History class was planning a field trip to the oldest church still standing on the outskirts of their home town Rapid Falls, which had recently been undergoing renovation into a museum and their class was the last to tour it before the full renovations started.

After moving his fringe back for the fourth time he let out a frustrated grunt, grabbing a hair pin from his glove compartment and pinned his hair back. He moved the eyeliner closer to his eye just as there was a loud bang on his window, letting out a small shriek he almost poked himself in the eye. Turning to the window he saw his best friend Tabitha standing outside holding her stomach as she had a fit of laughter. Turning his radio off he threw the eyeliner to the side and opened the car door roughly, nearly hitting Tabitha in the side.

"What the fuck! I could have poked my god damn eye out you know! Can't you think!?" He yelled at her slamming the door shut.

"Well excuse me for interrupting your little make-up session but we got to leave in like ten minutes." She said back moving a strand of fire red hair behind her ear. "Nice Hello Kitty hair pin by the way."

Dawn and Tabitha have been friends since their freshman year of high school and have a slight love hate relationship but still seem to be the best of friends and have been there for each other through thick and thin. Tabitha had pale almost milk white skin due to her Irish decent and they frequently joked about it saying if she took her clothes off in the dark she would glow. She had been living with Dawn's family since her parents were killed by a mugger 3 years ago.

Dawn removed the hair pin and opened his car door, throwing the hair pin in before closing it again.

"Well we still have to wait for the others." He said leaning against the car.

His words were barely cold when he saw the two missing friends running across the street towards them.

"I am so sorry we're late." Chris apologized moving to Dawn and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"It's his fault. He sat for almost twenty minutes complaining about his hair." Zoë said out of breath.

Chris and Zoë are half-brother and sister having different fathers. Chris had natural light brown hair which he kept dyed black with longish bangs over his handsome face and big blue eyes. He was almost 6 feet tall and had a bulky muscular build. Dawn and Chris have been dating for almost 2 years after meeting through Zoë, some say it was love at first sight but they say it's just good chemistry. Zoë has long black hair down to her shoulders and a thin but not bony figure, with big brown eyes. People often mistake Dawn and Zoë for siblings because of their similar looks and fiery tempers.

"Can we go now? I'm getting bored." Tabitha said climbing into the back seat.

"Fine!" Dawn yelled climbing in and putting on his seatbelt.

As Chris and Zoë got in Chris accidentally sat on the eyeliner pencil snapping it in half.

"Oh shit! Sorry baby." Chris said taking the pieces and placing them in the glove compartment.

Dawn stared at the pieces, suddenly feeling a chill running up his spine.

"Hello? Earth to Dawn. We're going to be late if we don't leave now." Zoë said from behind.

"Sorry." Dawn apologized, starting the car and driving off.

"I still can't believe that we got permission to tour the church while they're busy with construction." Chris said taking Dawn's hand and kissing it.

"Well Professor Smith is close friends with the guy who's in charge of the place's renovation. Just sucks that she got sick and can't give us the tour herself, now we're stuck with old blackheart." Zoë said putting her head against the window.

"Professor 'all holier than thou' will probably be ranting on about how the church was such an amazing place and that it's a sin to convert it into a museum." Tabitha sighed.

20 minutes later they arrived at the church, most of their class already waiting outside.

As they got out of the car a young girl with black hair and blonde and blue highlights came running to them.

"Damn you guys took your sweet time!" She said hugging Tabitha.

Morgan or Mushu as her close friends called her, was an outgoing girl who said exactly what she thought which tended to get her in trouble fast. She and Tabitha had been dating for almost 3 months and it was the happiest Dawn had ever seen either of them.

"Sorry baby but you know how Chris is." Tabitha said rolling her eyes.

"Faffing with his hair again?"

"Yep."

The group of friends moved towards the front of the church in awe of its huge size and amazing craftsmanship. A "caution: construction" sign stood to the side of the right entrance and above the entrance a digital announcement board hung, it read: 180 days until opening.

"I can't believe this place is still standing after more than 200 years!" Morgan exclaimed staring at the long towers.

"It's that old?" Dawn asked feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

"Yup. They sure knew how to build them to last." Zoë answered.

"You okay baby?" Chris asked noticing Dawn's clenched fists.

"Yeah, just feel funny." Dawn replied, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Oh great, here comes Jeremy." Tabitha said taking Morgan's hand and walking away.

Jeremy Wong is a full on teacher's pet and any chance he got to suck up to a teacher he took it. His father was the owner of a leading music agency and Jeremy and his 'band' got signed almost instantly, they weren't bad but they weren't amazing either.

"I hope you know that smoking kills you right?" Jeremy asked when he reached them, scrunching up his face in disgust.

"Yes, I can read you know." Dawn snapped back, turning his back on Jeremy.

"Well you should quit before you die. Hey Zoë you didn't come to watch us practice last week like you said you would. I missed you." Jeremy said giving Zoë a wink.

"Sorry Jeremy but I had better things to do, like watching Desperate Housewives." She said flipping him off.

"Well I hope you change your mind." He said before walking away.

"God that guy is annoying! He just doesn't give up!" Zoë exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

As more kids arrived Dawn started to feel more and more uneasy. He took out his IPod and scrolled down to Ke$ha, putting his earphones in he hit play. Blow started to blast through the earphones, the song relaxed him until the chorus started. The words 'this place about to blow' sent shivers down his spine as if a piece of ice was slowly being dragged down his back. Chris walked to him and waved his hand in front of his face.

"What?" Dawn asked taking the earphones out and switching the IPod off.

"Professor Black is here, he wants to start taking attendance." He said pointing to the rest of the class.

The two made their way to the group and Professor Black called for silence.

Professor Albert Black or blackheart as most of the kids called him, is your typical teacher type with his combed back short blonde hair, reading glasses perched on his nose and the whole suit and tie thing. If you walked by him in the hall he would always be carrying a Bible under his arm. When he caught Dawn and Chris kissing after school in the parking lot he actually started reading it to them and said that if they stop these sinful acts God might accept them into Heaven.

As Professor Black was going over the safety rules Alex, Morgan's twin brother was pulling faces at Tabitha who started doing the same.

Alex is the class clown and found multiple ways to pull a prank on anyone, not even the teachers or his parents were spared. Obsessed with wrestling he turned out to be the best wrestler in the school, even earning a scholarship to attend The University of New York. His black hair had its own way of always staying perfect. For some strange reason he was part of Jeremy's band, the only one able to actually sing.

"Alright that's everything, now will you all please start entering the church?" He asked moving to tie his shoe lace.

"What he say?" Alex asked looking to Morgan for an answer.

As the class began walking in Tabitha noticed Dawn staring off into the distance.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up." She said to Morgan and Alex, the latter pushing Jeremy to hurry up in front and getting a scolding from Professor Black behind them.

"Hey Hun you okay?" Tabitha asked putting a hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied giving a fake smile.

"Well you better shake it off and cheer up, no emoness today." Zoë said giving him a small hug and walking in.

"I love you." Chris said before giving Dawn a kiss and following his sister in.

"Come on." Tabitha said intertwining her and Dawn's arms.

"I don't know what I would have done without you guys in my life." He told her as they entered the building.

"Crash and burn?" Tabitha asked.

"Probably." Dawn said with a giggle.

Well that's Chapter 1, hope you guys like it so far. Please review in the little box below and if you're on a cell phone hit the review button. Peace and love until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Hopefully you are all still reading by this point and I'm not just posting this for my own enjoyment. Again I do not own the Final Destination series and I by no means make a profit from this. My characters and this story are mine though and if you want to post it on your site or blog etc. please ask me first.

Chapter 2:

Premonition

The sound of chatter and laughter filled Dawn's ears as they stepped into the main hall of the church. The room had high ceilings and columns supporting the roof on all sides. The wooden benches were spaced out evenly in front of the podium which was on a stone stage effect. Huge stain-glass windows where situated around the walls. To Dawn's left a sign for the bathrooms hung over a small arch like door and to his right a no entry sign sat in front of the door. As he neared it he could faintly hear the sound of power drills and workers going about their day.

"This place is amazing!" Morgan exclaimed with a look of pure joy on her face.

"The only thing that sucks is the fact that it's a church." Zoë said.

"What most of you don't know is the fact that this use to be a Pagan church." Chris said, looking pleased with himself.

"Here we go again. 'Mister know it all'." Tabitha said with a giggle.

"You are just jealous of my higher intellect." He said.

"You Googled the place didn't you?" Zoë asked folding her arms.

"Maybe." Chris replied scratching the back of his head.

Dawn wanted to join in on the laughter but he couldn't get himself to shake the awful feeling he had. Something felt wrong. Like when you lose your keys and can't find them or when someone just died.

"Alright children gather round!" Professor Black called out.

Everyone walked towards him and silence replaced the noise.

"I have a few announcements to make before we start the tour. First this is not a fun park it is a church so please have respect, second no wondering off, third the areas blocked off form the public are blocked off for a good reason there is construction underway in those areas so you will get hurt if you enter them and lastly you will receive a test about the church in your finals so pay attention. Any questions?" He asked looking around.

Zoë raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Zermatten?"

"I just wanted to ask you sir to please tell us which facts are true and which are your opinion during the tour." She said straight forward.

Professor Black looked like he was just slapped through the face.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, on the verge of exploding.

"It's just that we all know that you like to voice your own versions of how history went sir so if we are going to get a test about the church in our finals we would like to be able to write the truth and not some altered version of it." She said tilting her head as a means to ask if he understood what she said.

Professor Black stood with his mouth opening and closing trying to speak but just ended up looking like a fish.

On the other side of the closed off door in the main hall two men stood atop a tall scaffolding and were about to fit a piece of metal to a support beam. Different types of equipment was placed on the platform among them were hammers, CO2 and acetylene bottles used for cutting large pieces of metal, screws, a power drill and a welding machine. Just as the men were moving the metal, an alarm went off to signal the start of lunch. The men climbed down the scaffolding unaware of the CO2 and acetylene bottles tilting towards the edge.

When the men opened the door leading to the outside a sudden gush of wind came through making the bottles tilt off of the platform towards the ground. When the bottles hit the ground they exploded with such force that half of the support beam was sent through the wall crushing Jeremy who just walked out of the bathroom.

The class spun around to look at what had just happened and were shocked to see the grizzly sight of blood and flesh covering the wall. Morgan doubled over and started puking. The sound of rock cracking got everyone to look towards the wall which had a huge hole in and the cracks were spreading fast.

"We have to get out of here!" Morgan screamed out heading towards the exit.

"Morgan! Wait!" Alex yelled out running after his twin.

Screaming and yelling was all anyone could hear until they heard the sound of rock breaking. Dawn looked up just as one of the support beams broke off and started falling over. On impulse he pushed everyone close to him out of the way as the beam neared the ground, it missed them but Alex and Morgan were right in the way as it hit the ground crushing the siblings under it and landing right in front of the entrance.

"MORGAN!" Tabitha screamed running to her love but it was to no avail.

"We have to get out of here now!" Chris yelled over the screams.

"The only way out is gone Chris!" Zoë yelled back looking for another way out of the collapsing building.

"There!" Dawn said pointing to a back door. "Tabitha we have to go." He said as he helped her to her feet.

The friends ran towards it but found it locked. Chris started ramming against it but nothing happened.

"Let me!" Professor Black said as he hit the door with his body but it still wouldn't budge.

Just as he tried again the big stain-glass window above it shattered sending huge pieces of glass hurtling through his head and body. The friends screamed out in horror and Chris held Dawn close. The roof started caving in near the entrance and large rock chunks fell on anyone under them. The falling rock had opened up a piece of wall and it was just big enough for a few people to get through.

"That's the only way through!" Zoë yelled running towards the opening.

"Sis! Wait!" Chris yelled after his sister.

She dodged the falling boulders almost perfectly until she tripped over a dead body and fell face first onto a metal pole sticking out of a rock chunk. The pole skewered right through her head.

The rest of the columns started to either break in half or fall over all at once. Chris grabbed Dawn and Tabitha and pushed them out of the way as one was heading their way, they hit the ground hard and Dawn spun around just as the column crushed Chris.

"CHRIS!" Dawn yelled out, tears running down his face.

He heard choking sounds next to him and looked over to see that Tabitha was impaled through the chest by a metal rod, blood was running down the sides of her mouth. In trying to save her, Chris had caused her death.

"No! You can't die!" Dawn sobbed holding onto his best friend.

"G-go. S-save yourself." Tabitha choked out as she drew her last breath and went limp in Dawns arms.

Dawn looked around him and saw only carnage and death. The roof was still coming down. He saw the opening in the wall and stood up and started running towards it but a chunk of rock fell in front of him and in shock he fell on his back and another boulder fell right on his legs and pinned him to the floor. He tried lifting himself up but he couldn't move his legs and the pain was unbearable. He heard a final breaking sound and looked up just as a huge chunk of roof came falling towards him.

Well that's Chapter 2, the idea to use a church was something I came up with overnight and I thought well hell why not it's never been used before. The church I used is actually a real church in Germany called Liebfrauenkirche-trier and the architecture is just amazing so you can Google search it to get a better feel of what it looks like. I was originally going to use an ancient temple but couldn't find anything that stood out. Please review in the little box below and if you're on a cell phone hit the review button. Peace and love until next time.


End file.
